1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curtain assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new interchangeable curtain assembly for providing a versatile method of decorating windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of curtain assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, curtain assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art curtain assemblies include U. S. Pat. No. 5,092,384; U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,829; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,895; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,375; U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,958; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,647.
In these respects, the interchangeable curtain assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a versatile method of decorating windows.